


twenty-four is the new twenty

by nekrateholic



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: [18:56] minty: so i had a thought[18:57] jjongie: i didn’t know you had those(in which they're all too old for this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even know what they're doing when they start a text message fic?  
> in order to avoid accidentally copying other text fics i'm following let's just pretend correct grammar and spelling are cool again  
> (this is canon; however, there probably are a few cases where reality was adjusted to suit my ideas)
> 
> everything below is completely self indulgent and questionably funny; enjoy

[ **minty** created the group]

[ **minty** changed the group’s name to **9-3-line so fresh** ]

[ **minty** added **jjongie** ]

 **[18:56] jjongie:** taemin?

 **[18:56] minty:** so i had a thought

 **[18:57] jjongie:** i didn’t know you had those

 **[18:59] minty:** fuck you

 **[18:59] minty:** anyway the kids’ group chat is getting annoyingly popular

 **[18:59] minty:** so i thought we should make our own

 **[19:00] jjongie:** kids?

 **[19:00] minty:** the 97 line group chat

 **[19:00] minty:** sungjong do you live under a rock

 **[19:00] jjongie:** was i expected to know what you mean by the 0.01 piece of information you shared

 **[19:00] minty:** yes

 **[19:01] minty:** i changed the gc name too

 **[19:01] jjongie:** oh

 **[19:02] jjongie:** well i didn’t see that

 **[19:02] minty:** HA

 **[19:02] jjongie:** shut up

 **[19:08] jjongie:** so is it going to be just the two of us or

 **[19:09] minty:** does that mean you like the idea??

 **[19:09] jjongie:** i wouldn’t say like

 **[19:09] minty:** fuck you

 **[19:10] jjongie:** but i’m not against it

 **[19:10] jjongie:** likewise

[ **minty** added **ksoo** ]

 **[19:23] minty:** hey so

 **[19:23] minty:** you know how the 97 line’s group chat’s all the craze rn

 **[19:24] minty:** i thought it would be cool for us to have our own group chat too

 **[19:27] ksoo:** you mean you were jealous

 **[19:27] jjongie:** HA

 **[19:28] minty:** SHUT UP

 **[19:29] ksoo:** oh hey sungjong

 **[19:29] ksoo:**  i kinda like the idea tho

 **[19:30] minty:** HA

[ **ksoo** added **ZtaO** **⋆** **★** ]

 **[19:31] jjongie** : hi

 **[19:33] minty:** isn’t wonshik from vixx 93 too?

 **[19:34] ksoo:** oh right

 **[19:34] ksoo:** he’s bffs with jongin too

 **[19:35] ksoo:** go ask for his number

 **[19:36] minty:** no

 **[19:36] minty:** i’ll ask hakyeon hyung

 **[19:36] minty:** i think they have more 93 members

 **[19:37] jjongie:** who wonshik would add once you add him

 **[19:37] jjongie** : why do you have to bother innocent people

 **[19:38] minty:** shut up

 **[19:38] minty:** hakyeon hyung is super nice

[ **minty** added **rravveh** , **hongbongbin** and **August** ]

 **[19:47] jjongie** : ??

 **[19:47] jjongie:** is that yoongi?

 **[19:47] jjongie** : how do you have yoongi’s number?

 **[19:48] minty:** jimin

 **[19:48] August:** he’s dead

 **[19:49] minty:** SHIT

 **[19:50] ksoo** : too bad

 **[19:50] ksoo:** he was kinda cute

 **[19:50] jjongie:** right?

 **[19:51] minty** : not helping

 **[19:51] ksoo** : not trying to

 **[19:56] rravveh** : where am i

 **[19:56] rravveh** : what’s happening

 **[19:57] August** : i’m planning the assassination of group members hbu

 **[19:58] rravveh** : oh nice can i help

 **[19:58] hongbongbin** : wonshik

 **[19:59] hongbongbin** : i can feel your fanboy fits from across the room

 **[19:59] jjongie** : i feel some hero worship thing going on here

 **[20:00] rravveh** : NO

 **[20:00] hongbongbin** : yes

 **[20:04] August** : i’m flattered

[ **rravveh** left the group]

 **[20:04] ksoo** : nice you scared him away

 **[20:06] August** : i did nothing

 **[20:07] hongbongbin** : it’s ok he’s just hyperventilating he’ll be fine in a sec

[ **hongbongbin** added **rravveh** ]

 **[20:08] hongbongbin** : here, live your fanboy dream

 **[20:08] rravveh:** HONGBIN YOU TRAITOR

 **[20:08] rravveh:** I WAS NOT HYPERVENTILATING

 **[20:09] jjongie** : this is entertaining

 **[20:09] jjongie** : taemin i changed my mind

 **[20:10] jjongie** : i like your idea

 **[20:10] minty** : HA

 

 

 

 **[03:42] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so a few more notes: i'm planning on adding every 93 liner that i know of so there will be no specific band tag, ever; also, i'm not all that familiar with newer bands so it might take a while for them to show up OR be a bit off when they do, i'm sorry (i'm still open to suggestions though!); i'm still thinking of how to incorporate girls to kick these idiots' asses, but girls WILL show up, eventually


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[19:08] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A KID WE’RE ALL THE SAME AGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _grace helbig voice_ NEW PERSON NEW PERSON NEW PERSON

[ **August** added **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** ]

 **[15:36] minty:** who’s that

 **[15:36] minty:** also i was under the impression you did not enjoy being here

 **[15:36] August:** i said no such thing

 **[15:37] minty:** you threatened to kill jimin for giving me your number

 **[15:39] August** : i threaten to kill jimin at least five times a day

 **[15:39] minty:** wow

 **[15:39] minty:** can you feel the love tonight.mp3

 **[15:40] August** : every night*

 **[15:40] minty** : that’s not how it goes

 **[15:40] August:** do i look like i care

 **[15:45] minty** : you never said who you added

 **[15:47] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** hello~ i’m knk’s seungjun

 **[15:47] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** honestly i didn’t know you still had my number yoongi

 **[15:50] August:** it was a surprise to all of us believe me

 **[15:50] August** : …did you just lurk until we mention you again

 **[15:51] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : i didn’t want to interrupt :(

 **[15:52] August** : i’m regretting this already

 **[15:55] minty** : oh you’re that embarrassing tall kid from weekly idol

 **[15:55] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** …

 **[15:55] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** you are three months older

 **[15:55] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME A KID

 **[15:56] August:** out of everything he said this is what you’re offended by?

 **[15:56] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** well

 **[15:56] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** the other things were true

 **[15:57] minty** : the question here is

 **[15:57] minty** : why do you know when my bday is

 **[15:57] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** i did my research B)

 **[15:59] minty** : no one uses that emoji anymore

 **[16:00] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** :(

[ **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** added **youjin** ]

 **[16:00] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : YOUJIN I AM BEING BULLIED

 **[16:01] youjin** : what did you do this time

 **[16:01] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** NOTHING

 **[16:01] youjin** : please stop using caps

 **[16:02] minty** : seungjun did you just start adding random people

 **[16:02] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : SEE YOUJIN SEE

 **[16:02] youjin** : what did i say about the caps

 **[16:03] youjin** : also it’s not random i’m born in 1993 too

 **[16:04] minty** : at least he explained it to you

 **[16:06] youjin** : ha

 **[16:06] youjin** : ha ha

 **[16:06] youjin** :  i just saw the name and assumed

 **[16:07] youjin** : was i wrong?

 **[16:08] minty** : no no you’re right it’s fine

 **[16:08] minty** : ps HA @ **jjongie**

 **[16:09] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** am i missing something

 **[16:09] minty** : not really but you can scroll up

 **[16:10] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : nah too much work

 **[16:10] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : not enough motivation

 **[16:12] August:** i suddenly remember why i liked you

 

 **[18:53] jjongie:** i hate you @ **minty**

 **[18:54] minty:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **[18:54] jjongie** : why are you always here anyway

 **[18:54] jjongie** : don’t you have like ten million solo things rn

 **[18:56] minty** : i’m dedicated

 **[18:56] minty** : i’m also good at multitasking

 **[18:59] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : i thought i got rid of y’all when i left

 **[18:59] ksoo** : rude

 **[19:00] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : love you ♡

 **[19:00] ksoo** : love you too ♡

 **[19:01] jjongie** : kyungsoo do you just lurk in here until you find something interesting

 **[19:01] ksoo** : i don’t lurk

 **[19:01] ksoo** : i just have you muted

 **[19:02] minty** : TRAITOR

 **[19:02] minty** : I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE IDEA

 **[19:02] ksoo** : i do

 **[19:03] ksoo** : there’s just too many of you now

 **[19:05] jjongie** : what do you mean ‘you’ you’re one of us

 **[19:06] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : i could leave

 **[19:06] ksoo** : darling i added you

 **[19:06] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : okay ♡

 **[19:06] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : i’m feeling kinda unwanted here

 **[19:07] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : who are you anyway

 **[19:07] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : i’m from knk~ my name is seungjun nice to meet you

 **[19:07] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : oh that embarrassing tall kid

 **[19:08] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : i watched the box thing on weekly idol

 **[19:08] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A KID WE’RE ALL THE SAME AGE

 **[19:09] August** : you keep getting offended by the wrong things

 **[19:10] minty** : have you seen him on tv?

 **[19:10] August** : i trained with him

 **[19:10] minty** : touché

 **[19:13] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : yoongi did you just… stand up for me

 **[19:13] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : THAT’S SO CUTE

 **[19:14] August** : you know what i take it back i have no idea why i liked you

 **[19:17] youjin** : hey seungjun

 **[19:17] youjin** : you know where you’ll feel wanted?

 **[19:17] youjin** : AT PRACTICE WHERE YOU SHOULD BE RIGHT NOW

 **[19:18] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : SHIT

 **[19:19] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : now here’s a thing i don’t miss about idol life in a group

 **[19:19] ksoo** : …

 **[19:19] ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : ♡

 **[19:20] ksoo** : ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10451250) is what introduced me to knk's iconic participation in hitmaker (and ultimately the reason for seungjun's display name (and partly youjin's behaviour, even though i tried to avoid that)).   
>  i try not to be the check this out!!! person but really, check this out because it's amazing


	3. Chapter 3

**[09:17]** **rravveh** : is anyone here

 **[09:23]** **August** : i am

 **[09:24]** **rravveh** : …oh

 **[09:25]** **rravveh** : hi

 **[09:25]** **August** : so you’re a fan huh

 **[09:27]** **rravveh** : maybe

 **[09:28]** **August** : it’s cool i like your stuff too

 **[09:28]** **August** : that one with San E hyung was good

 **[09:28]** **August** : pity ppl didn’t get the mv tho

 **[09:29]** **hongbongbin** : oh i was wondering why wonshik is grinning like a weirdo

 **[09:29]** **rravveh** : hONGBIN

 **[09:30]** **hongbongbin** : he just threw a slipper at me

 **[09:30]** **rravveh** : HONGBIN

 **[09:31]** **August** : you’re cute

 **[09:31]** **hongbongbin** : pls don’t kill our rapper we don’t have a spare

 **[09:32]** **August** : i’ll lend you jin

 **[09:35]** **hongbongbin** : YES

 **[09:35]** **hongbongbin** : we’ll become a hip hop group

 **[09:35]** **hongbongbin** : the hip hop world won’t know what hit them

 **[09:36]** **August** : yeah

 **[09:36]** **August** : but i keep the fanboy

 **[09:36]** **rravveh** : …

 **[09:37]** **hongbongbin** : deal

 **[09:37]** **rravveh** : while i appreciate this n all

 **[09:37]** **rravveh** : hongbin did you just ship me off to another group

 **[09:37]** **hongbongbin** : ofc

 **[09:38]** **rravveh** : hakyeon will hear about this

 **[09:38]** **hongbongbin** : he’ll be too busy trying to contain jaehwan’s screams of joy at seokjin hyung joining our band

 **[09:38]** **rravveh** : the others will miss me!!

 **[09:39]** **hongbongbin** : sanghyuk will probably escort you to the bts dorm

 **[09:39]** **hongbongbin** : and lr was a joke to you anyway

 **[09:40]** **August** : i liked lr

 **[09:40]** **August** : very creative

 **[09:42]** **rravveh** : that’s it i am willingly going with him at least he’s nice

 **[09:42]** **rravveh** : UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE

 **[09:44]** **hongbongbin** : *pretends to be shocked*

 **[09:45]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : OH MY GOD

 **[09:45]** **August** : there we go again

 **[09:46]** **August** : what now, seungjun

 **[09:46]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : VIXX

 **[09:46]** **rravveh** : oh hi seungjun

 **[09:47]** **August** : oh how the tables have turned

 **[09:47]** **hongbongbin** : it’s not all of us it’s just me and wonshik

 **[09:47]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : I KNOW

 **[09:48]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : i may or may not have your birthdays memorized

 **[09:49]** **August** : dude you realize you’re in a band now right

 **[09:49]** **August** : you’re not just a random fanboy

 **[09:49]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : i can be both

 **[09:53]** **youjin** : do i have to log in here each time i’m looking for you now

 **[09:53]** **youjin** : is that a thing

 **[09:54]** **A HIGHLIGHT STAN** : …coming

 

 **[01:12] minty:** okay i need someone dedicated to spread the word around

 **[01:12] minty:** this is getting boring

 **[04:27] ksoo:** wow rude

 **[06:03] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:**!!!

 **[06:03] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** i can be dedicated!!!

 **[09:43] minty:** i know you can

 **[09:43] minty:** it scares me

 **[09:43] minty:** anyone?

 **[10:01] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** wow rude

 **[10:10] ksoo:** poor baby

 **[10:12] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** …this is sarcasm, right?

 **[10:13] ksoo:** yup

 **[10:13] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** :(

 **[10:28] jjongie:** damn kyungsoo

 **[10:28] jjongie:** but anyway this /is/ getting boring

 **[11:00] rravveh:** not saying i’m that dedicated but

[ **rravveh** added **pennywise** ]

 **[11:01] hongbongbin:** wow dude i don’t think everyone was able to feel your desperation

 **[11:01] hongbongbin:** you should try again

 **[11:02] rravveh:** fuck you

 **[11:03] August:** this is getting fun

 **[11:03] hongbongbin:** what did i say about not killing our rapper

 **[11:04] August:** i thought we arranged that i give you jin you give me your rapper

 **[11:05] hongbongbin:** i can’t give you shit if he’s dead

 **[11:05] August:** fair point

 **[11:06] rravveh:** HONGBIN WHAT THE FUCK

 **[11:06] rravveh:** i leave you alone for five minutes

 **[11:06] hongbongbin:** <3

 **[11:40] minty:** so is anyone going to tell us who the new guy is or

 **[11:43] pennywise:** no

 **[11:43] minty:** dude

 **[11:53] pennywise:** fine

 **[11:53] pennywise:** btob donggeun/peniel whatever you prefer

 **[11:57] jjongie:** oh right didn’t you have another 93 liner?

 **[11:57] jjongie:** lee minhyuk i think?

 **[12:00] pennywise:** no see that’s the other Minhyuk

 **[12:00] pennywise:** from monsta x

 **[12:01] pennywise:** ours is an old man

 **[12:03] rravveh:** isn’t he hakyeon’s age though?

 **[12:04] hongbongbin:** your point?

 **[12:04] rravveh:** touché

 **[12:05] minty:** cool then we need to get this monsta x dude

 **[12:05] pennywise:** i’m pretty sure there was another one of them at the same age

 **[12:05] minty:** good. good.

 **[12:06] jjongie:** taemin i love you but you’re starting to sound like the psycho killers in movies who hoard people and keep them hostages for years

 **[12:06] minty:** oh no i’ve been found

 **[12:06] pennywise:** no actually i think it’s more like the old witches in fairytales who lure children in

 **[12:06] minty:** hey fuck you

 **[12:07] August:** we’re not actually children you know

 **[12:07] August:** we’re legal adults pretty much everywhere now

 **[12:07] pennywise:** details

 **[12:08] jjongie:** speak for yourself i am A Child

 **[12:08] minty:** do you feel lured by me

 **[12:08] jjongie:** in your dreams, probably

 **[12:10] minty:** seriously fuck all of you

 **[12:17] hongbongbin:** isn’t anyone going to talk about how the dude with the murderous clown username is accusing other people of creepiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defence when i started this the lr comeback wasn't even official yet


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the land of self indulgent probably-ooc enjoy your stay
> 
> this one is not actually a _group_ chat although group things will continue next time i think  
>  introducing the love of my life, Kim Chanyong of 100%

[ **chanyoncé** is now added to your contact list.]

 **[00:13] jjongie:** hey

 **[00:29] chanyoncé:** hi?

 **[00:30] jjongie:** sorry this is awkward

 **[00:30] jjongie:** my name is sungjong, i’m from infinite

 **[00:30] jjongie:** we met… honestly i don’t remember when but at some point we exchanged numbers

 **[00:30] jjongie:** and i’ve kept it all this time like a creep

 **[00:30] jjongie:** this was a stupid idea i’m sorry let’s pretend this conversation never happened

 **[00:31] chanyoncé:** no no wait

 **[00:31] chanyoncé:** i know who you are, i remember you

 **[00:31] chanyoncé:** and it’s fine i don’t mind

 **[00:32] chanyoncé:** what did you want to talk about?

 **[00:36] jjongie:** i...

 **[00:37] jjongie:** so this is kinda dumb

 **[00:37] jjongie:** and kinda really intrusive

 **[00:37] chanyoncé:** go on

 **[00:38] chanyoncé:** if it really is that intrusive i’ll just tell you, okay?

 **[00:38] jjongie:** okay

 **[00:39] jjongie:** …how did you deal with it

 **[00:40] chanyoncé:** with what?

 **[00:43] jjongie:** with… members leaving?

 **[00:43] chanyoncé:** oh

 **[00:43] jjongie:** i’m sorry this was too personal i should’ve just kept my mouth shut

 **[00:44] chanyoncé:** no it’s fine

 **[00:44] chanyoncé:** i mean yeah it’s personal but it’s still fine

 **[00:45] chanyoncé:** …talking to your other members helps, i think

 **[00:45] jjongie:** i guess

 **[00:45] jjongie:** but they’re all busy dealing with their own feelings you know?

 **[00:46] jjongie:** we’ve talked about it as a team while he was still with us and after he left officially

 **[00:46] jjongie:** but there’s seven of us

 **[00:46] jjongie:** …i mean six

 **[00:47] jjongie:** and i can’t just all my drama at them you know? they are still trying to process it, just like i am and it’s not fair to them

 **[00:47] jjongie:** and it’s not like we parted on bad terms or anything i’m not mad at him for leaving or whatever

 **[00:47] jjongie:** it’s just…

 **[00:48] jjongie:** i don’t know

 **[00:49] chanyoncé:** i get it

 **[00:49] chanyoncé:** i’ve been through it twice

 **[00:49] jjongie:** i know

 **[00:50] chanyoncé:** oh

 **[00:50] chanyoncé:** i don’t know if i’m a very good at comforting i think

 **[00:51] jjongie:** could you try anyway?

 **[00:52] jjongie:** if you want i mean

 **[00:52] jjongie:** it’s okay if you don’t

 **[00:53] chanyoncé:** i told you, it’s fine

 **[00:53] chanyoncé:** it’s been some years since sanghoon left, honestly i’m not sure how i handled it

 **[00:53] chanyoncé:** i missed him, obviously

 **[00:54] chanyoncé:** we were seven people for two years then sanghoon leaves and minwoo hyung enlists and suddenly there’s five people on stage and you’re hyperaware of every little mistake

 **[00:54] chanyoncé:** i missed him, we all missed him, but we didn’t have the time to miss him you know?

 **[00:54] chanyoncé:** minwoo hyung too

 **[00:55] chanyoncé:** we knew he was going to come back eventually, but two years is a long time

 **[00:55] chanyoncé:** but in the end we had to keep it together and perform and ace every single stage because as shitty as it sounds, people leaving means attention and we’ve never really had a lot of that

 **[00:55] chanyoncé:** by the time promotions were over the wound wasn’t as raw, it was easier

 **[00:56] chanyoncé:** i’m sorry i kinda went off

 **[00:56] chanyoncé:** i told you i’m not very good at comforting people

 **[00:56] jjongie:** no it’s fine

 **[00:56] jjongie:** keep going, please

 **[00:57] chanyoncé:** if you say so

 **[00:57] chanyoncé:** so we never really got to mourn sanghoon

 **[00:57] chanyoncé:** changbum, however

 **[00:57] chanyoncé:** that sucked

 **[00:57] chanyoncé:** and it’s like… like you said

 **[00:58] chanyoncé:** it feels like you can’t dump your drama on people because they’re dealing with their own

 **[00:58] chanyoncé:** but we had things going on again, it seems people have to leave the band for us to get things

 **[00:58] chanyoncé:** ha

 **[00:59] chanyoncé:** anyway, it sucked extra hard watching him be happy with his new band

 **[00:59] chanyoncé:** and it’s not like anyone blames him or anything but it still sucks

 **[00:59] chanyoncé:** but you know what

 **[01:00] chanyoncé:** talking to your band members helps

 **[01:00] chanyoncé:** honestly they are probably going through the absolute same thing right now

 **[01:00] chanyoncé:** as in, wanting to talk to someone and being afraid to

 **[01:01] chanyoncé:** i had a really damn awkward night where me and minwoo hyung replayed his new band’s debut song like a million times

 **[01:01] chanyoncé:** it sucked but it sucks less when you share it

 **[01:01] chanyoncé:** and if i have to be honest, i still don’t mind you talking to me about it at all

 **[01:02] chanyoncé:** but in the end i’m still a random dude you barely know

 **[01:02] chanyoncé:** talk to them, any of them

 **[01:02] chanyoncé:** talk feelings or cuddle or just do something together that makes you happy

 **[01:03] chanyoncé:** it’ll feel a lot better than listening to me rant for a whole hour

 **[01:03] jjongie:** it’s not a whole hour yet

 **[01:03] jjongie:** and listening to you rant was nice

 **[01:04] jjongie:** thank you

 **[01:04] chanyoncé:** you’re very welcome

 **[01:04] chanyoncé:** i hope i helped somehow

 **[01:05] chanyoncé:** but i still think you should talk to your members, though

 **[01:05] jjongie:** i will

 **[01:05] jjongie:** thank you

 **[01:05] jjongie:** again

 **[01:05] jjongie:** it meant a lot

 **[01:05] chanyoncé:** i’m glad ^^

 **[04:23] jjongie:** hey, how do you feel about group chats with a lot of people you hardly know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [13:01] A HIGHLIGHT STAN: maybe

[ **jjongie** added **chanyoncé** ]

 **[12:30] minty:** who dat

 **[12:33] jjongie:** my new best friend

 **[12:33] minty:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **[12:33] jjongie:** what about you

 **[12:34] minty:** you know what fuck you

 **[12:35] chanyoncé:** yo

 **[12:35] minty:** i don’t like you

 **[12:35] jjongie:** wow rude

 **[12:36] chanyoncé:** you don’t even know who i am

 **[12:36] minty:** YET

 **[12:36] minty:** i’ll ask seungjun he knows everyone you’ll see

 **[12:40] rravveh:** actually i know who he is

 **[12:40] hongbongbin:** yeah me too

 **[12:41] pennywise:** same

 **[12:41]** **ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : even i know who he is

 **[12:42] ksoo:** yup

 **[12:47] minty:** …

 **[12:47] minty:** what the actual fuck

 **[12:47] minty:** this is CONSPIRACY

 **[12:48] minty:** you two don’t ever talk and suddenly you’re here and knowing the newbie

 **[12:48] minty:** HOW  

 **[12:49] chanyoncé:** there’s nothing really conspiratorial if you think about it

 **[12:49] ksoo:** he’s right

 **[12:50] minty:** fuck you all seriously

 **[12:52] August:** dude really

 **[12:52] August:** think about it

 **[12:52] minty:** I AM

 **[12:53] jjongie:** you’re really, really not

 **[12:53] minty:** fuck you

 **[12:53] pennywise:** i’m starting to think this is code for something

 **[12:54] ksoo:** how can it be code when he literally said he wants to fuck him

 **[12:54] pennywise:** okay true

 **[12:54] minty:** fuck you kyungsoo i don’t want to fuck sungjong wtf

 **[12:55] ksoo:** sorry bb i’m taken

 **[12:55]** **ZtaO** **⋆** **★** : wait really

 **[12:55] ksoo:** shush

 **[12:58] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** sent a file.

 **[13:00] August:** …seungjun

 **[13:00] August:** seungjun is this a shipping grid

 **[13:01] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** maybe

 **[13:02]** **ZtaO** **⋆** **★** **:** i hate to break it to you but neither me, nor yifan or luhan are still in the band

 **[13:02] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** like that’s ever stopped any devoted shipper

 **[13:03] August:** did you just call yourself a devoted shipper

 **[13:03] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** maybe

 **[13:04] minty:** none of this is helping me uncover the identity of the new dude

 **[13:04] ksoo:** i don’t think any of it was meant to

 **[13:04] chanyoncé:** i still haven’t decided if this is funny or offensive

 **[13:05] jjongie:** i suggest the funny side taemin’s not very bright don’t take it personally

 **[13:05] minty:** HEY

 **[13:05] minty:** JUST BECAUSE YOU’VE ALL GANGED UP ON ME

 **[13:06] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** dude even i figured it out

 **[13:06] minty:** you know everyone you don’t count

 **[13:06] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** to be fair i didn’t know him before today

 **[13:06] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** no offence

 **[13:07] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** i mean i know your band i just don’t know you as people?

 **[13:07] August:** you’re making it worse

 **[13:07] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** i’m sorry :(

 **[13:08] chanyoncé:** it’s fine don’t worry

 **[13:08] chanyoncé:** i wouldn’t have known you if not for the box thing either

 **[13:08] chanyoncé:** wait you were the box kid right

 **[13:09] chanyoncé:** i mean the very tall and funny one

 **[13:09] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** ISTG

 **[13:09] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** wait you think i’m funny

 **[13:09] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** thanks man

 **[13:10] August:** if he gets insufferable i’m blaming you newbie

 **[13:10] chanyoncé:** newbie

 **[13:10] chanyoncé:** really?

 **[13:11] August:** using your name would mean the end of taemin’s suffering

 **[13:11] August:** and we don’t want that now do we

 **[13:12] ksoo:** i like you

 **[13:12] jjongie:** ^

 **[13:12] minty:** i hate all of you

 **[13:13] jjongie:** it’s not our fault your brain wasn’t made to be used

 **[13:13] minty:** …

 **[13:13] pennywise:** seriously though if you just thought about it

 **[13:14] minty:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW ALL OF YOU KNOW EACH OTHER

 **[13:14] hongbongbin:** this is painful to watch can i give him a hint

 **[13:14] jjongie:** go ahead

 **[13:15] hongbongbin:** we’re just keeping track of competition

 **[13:15] minty:** wait is that the hint

 **[13:15] minty:** how is that a hint?!

 **[13:16] jjongie:** oh my god taemin

 **[13:16] minty:** …

 **[13:16] minty:** …

 **[13:18] minty:** OH

 **[13:18] August:** there we go

 **[13:18] ksoo:** finally

 **[13:18] minty:** YOU ALL DEBUTED IN THE SAME YEAR

 **[13:18] minty:** WHICH MEANS HE DEBUTED IN THE SAME YEAR TOO

 **[13:19] chanyoncé:** congratulations you win a cookie

 **[13:19] minty:** but wait how am i supposed to know who exactly are you

 **[13:19] minty:** like a million bands debuted in 2012

 **[13:20] jjongie:** do i have to teach you how to use google

 **[13:20] jjongie:** ffs

 **[13:20] minty:** …

 **[13:21] minty:** FOUND HIM

 **[13:21] chanyoncé:** yay

 **[13:21] minty:** i’m holding you to that cookie award

 **[13:22] chanyoncé:** we’ll see

 **[13:22] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** i want cookies too :(

 **[13:22] chanyoncé:** make me a shipping grid and i’ll think about it

 **[13:23] August:** don’t encourage him

 **[13:25] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** sent a file.

 **[13:25] chanyoncé:** omg

 **[13:25] August:** told you

 **[13:25] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** do i get cookies now?

 **[13:26] chanyoncé:** absolutely yes

 **[13:26] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** YAAAAAAAY

 **[13:26] August:** please don’t take this as a green light to make more

 **[13:30] A HIGHLIGHT STAN** sent 6 files.

 **[13:30] rravveh:** oh my god

 **[13:30] August:** …did you have them ready

 **[13:31] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** maybe

 **[13:31] hongbongbin:** i refuse to be shipped with wonshik

 **[13:31] hongbongbin:** i’d murder him within the first week if we dated

 **[13:32] rravveh:** fuck you people ship me more with taekwoon hyung anyway

 **[13:32] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** actually they ship him the most with hakyeon sunbae

 **[13:32] rravveh:** …

 **[13:32] hongbongbin:** i still refuse to be shipped with him

 **[13:33] minty:** can’t fight the fandom dude

 **[13:33] hongbongbin:** …

 **[13:33] minty:** what the fuck i thought people shipped me with minho hyung the most

 **[13:34] ksoo:** was that before or after jonghyun hyung basically banged you in front of a few thousand people

 **[13:34] minty:** …

 **[13:34] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** best live stage ever

 **[13:35] minty:** …

 **[13:35] minty:** fuck you all 2min forever

 **[13:35] jjongie:** I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

 **[13:36] minty:** …………………

 **[13:37] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** you’re right though we need a crossover grid too

 **[13:37] August:** dear lord

 **[13:38] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** you’re just mad you’re the least shippable out of your band

 **[13:38] August:** EXCUSE YOU

 **[13:38] August:** i’m perfectly shippable with everyone

 **[13:39] A HIGHLIGHT STAN:** no see that would be jimin

 **[13:39] August:** i regret every decision that has led me to this moment

 **[13:40] hongbongbin:** do you really

 **[13:40] August:** …

 **[16:52] pennywise:** why am i always shipped with the baby fuck this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i realize how almost all my favourite bands have debuted in 2012


End file.
